lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
In Memoriam
In Memoriam is the first episode of Season 4. Writer * Emily Andras Synopsis A case of stolen memory hits close to home in the Season 4 opener. At the same time, the new Morrigan intends on putting some past events permanently out of mind. Plot Inside a warehouse, Kenzi drops out from underneath a pickup truck and then hides behind a forklift. She watches two men as they carry a heavy wicker basket and put it in the truck’s bed. She goes to check on the basket and is grabbed by one of the men. Hale and Dyson appear and Dyson tells the man, Whicher, that he's making a mistake and should release Kenzi. Whicher believes Kenzi is human, but she tells him that she is not and pushes away from him, bends down briefly and when she stands up straight swings her arms over her head and emits colorful sparks from her hands. Whicher lets Kenzi go, perturbed that he had been mistaken about her. Hale tells him that they'll get her out of there, but before they leave, Whicher threatens that the next time he sees Kenzi her skin would be lining The Una Mens holy chamber. As the three walk away Hale tells Kenzi that the temporary powers is not a good idea. Kenzi reminds him that they're necessary because she's considered "a terrorist." Kenzi and Dyson are at The Clubhouse where Dyson is checking to make sure no one else is there. Kenzi is wearing Bo's kimono and tells him that there's no one else, to which he responds, "Just you, me, and the thongs?" Dyson moves close to Kenzi and they begin to kiss sensually, but he breaks away when he starts to think about Hale. There's a knock at the door and Kenzi opens it. It's Aife. When Kenzi attempts to close the door, Aife stops it from closing completely and tells her, "Please. I need to speak with the talented private investigator. My name is Aife." Aife touches Kenzi’s hand and begins to use her succubus power on her. Dyson then comes to the door and tells Aife to let Kenzi go. Aife stops and tells them that she needs help to find her daughter, who is named Bo. Neither Kenzi nor Dyson recognize the name. The three of them go to a diner. Dyson tells Kenzi, in front of Aife, that Aife was not just a Succubus, but "the succubus who tried to assassinate the Light Fae Elders." Aife tells them that she had a higher purpose, which was to find the daughter that she lost. Aife admits that there were no records or physical proof that she ever gave birth. She explains that a succubus' body is her weapon, so there would be no wear and tear. However, she tells them that in her heart she knows she gave birth to a baby girl and that she knew she would have named her after her own mother. Aife shows them a photograph of Bo that at the moment she found it she knew it was her daughter. Dyson looks at the photo and remarks that the woman in it is beautiful. Kenzi takes the photograph from his hands, looks at it, and says, "Yeah, if you are into, like, faces and bodies. Whatever." Kenzi tells Aife that they're not interested in taking on the case. Aife tells them that she knows they're skeptical, that she gets it, and says, "My daddy didn't raise no fool." She then pulls down her lower right eyelid and reveals a dark mark on the white of the eye. Dyson tells Kenzi that the mark is called a Recuerdo Coil, and that it's hard proof that a Fae had been messing with her memory. Aife says that she wants to know why and will pay well for their investigation. At the mention of payment, Kenzi agrees to take her case. Dyson’s cellphone alarm rings and as he begins to leave Kenzi tells him he has been going for a month and had found "squat". He tells her that "she" rescued him when they went off a cliff and would have died if he hadn't shifted, and needs to find Tamsin to find out why. After Dyson leaves, Aife tells Kenzi that she wants to get going as well because it's "Fleet Week". When the waitress hands her the bill, Aife uses her succubus touch to get out of paying the tab. As Aife thralls the waitress, Kenzi suddenly sees Bo's face doing the thralling instead of Aife, and when the waitress leaves with the unpaid bill and Kenzi turns back to look at Aife, her vision has ended and she tells Aife, "Lady what you need is some kind of manager." Dyson is looking down from the edge of the cliff where he and Tamsin drove off (Those Who Wander). He has a flashback memory of himself yelling and baring his fangs as he starts to shapeshift while Tamsin's truck flies over the edge of the cliff. Kenzi goes to see Trick in his lair below The Dal Riata. Kenzi asks him about Stella but he says nothing happened. As Kenzi begins to touch one of his artifacts, he testily tells her not to touch it and that something is out of step, that someone has been messing with the balance of space and time. Kenzi sees a seed in a container and Trick tells her that it's a symbol of The Una Mens and they're decending on their colony because things have gotten really messy in the past few years. Kenzi responds that she blames "beaver fever." Kenzi asks him if they would be involved in memory loss, but he tells her that The Una Mens would not stoop to something so subtle. He asks her why she had asked that question and she tells him that they have a new client and need to find a local Fae that can cause amnesia. Trick flips through a box of index cards and hands her one with information about a Doctor Snook. He explains that he's an Ortenax, a Fish Fae that feeds off memories and moonlights as an eye doctor; upon hearing this Kenzi describes him as a "troutometrist." Kenzi asks Trick if he had any word about Lauren. Trick responds, "She tricked Taft during surgery after disobeying The Ash. She abandoned the Light Fae." Kenzi reminds him that she saved Dyson's life. Trick tells her that it has always been difficult to know "what makes Doctor Lewis tick." Kenzi replies that, "It’s because she's awkward, and formal, and shy. The love of her life is dead. Lauren lost Nadia then had to keep working for the people who killed her. Anyway, she's the only other human ally I've got...even though I'm barely human these days." Trick reassures her that they have people looking for Lauren. After Kenzi leaves, Trick picks up a basket and sets it atop a crate. Jutting from the top of the crate is The Wanderer tarot card with two figures on it. Dyson and Kenzi go to see Doctor Snook. They force the receptionist to take them behind the curtain where he is hypnotizing a woman into forgetting that her husband had cheated on her. Dyson interrupts him and tells him that he had messed with the wrong people's memory. After the woman and her husband leave, Snook tries to leave but they stop him. He tells them that he only does memory extractions, but does not restore them. Snook notices something and tells Kenzi, "That's some beautiful work." When she asks what he was talking about, Dyson pulls down her eyelid and reveals a Recuerdo Coil on her eye. Snook then looks at Dyson's eye and sees one on it, too, and tells them that it is not his work. He confirms that someone had extracted their memories. When Dyson asks Snook who would have the power to cause amnesia in both humans and Fae, he tells them that it's someone very talented, and "infinitely more powerful than Snook." Back at Trick's lair, he tells Kenzi that for a memory spell of that magnitude she would need to find and shatter the Recuerdo Compass. However, rumor had it that someone had paid a lot of money to have it salvaged after it was lost off the shores of Madagascar when the ship it was on ran aground. He tells her that it was Engelram, the wealthy collector, that had it. Kenzi knew about Engelram and that he was throwing a party, and was going to tell Dyson to get them two tickets to it. As Kenzi starts to leave, Trick asks her if she was forgetting something. He asks about his Kingmoor Ring and motions for her to approach him. Kenzi opens her large bag, takes out the ring and puts it on the table. Trick asks, "Anything else?" Kenzi begins to take out several items, one of them being a porcelain doll that is the last of his "Summer's Eve" collectors item. Among the things she puts on the table is the photograph of Aife's daughter and Trick picks it up. Suddenly his arm begins to shake uncontrollably and he drops the photograph. He then demands that Kenzi tell him everything she knows about her client. Dyson goes to see Vex who is now occupying the office of The Morrigan. He stops him from forcing his seamstress into burning her own face with a hot iron. Vex had berated her about the costume he was going to wear to Engelram's party which he described as the event of the season and his last chance to get his "freak on" before The Una Mens arrived and took the fun out of everything. Dyson and Vex threaten each other with their Fae powers. When Dyson comments about Evony's picture on the wall, Vex tells him that he was as surprised as anyone to find out that she had made him the heir to the "Dark throne". Dyson asks him what his predecessor would say about him giving his Light Fae enemies tickets to Engelram's ball that evening. When Vex questions why he'd do that, Dyson tells him that if he didn't give him the tickets he would have to tell The Una Mens that he had exaggerated the details of Evony's demise. Dyson tells Vex that he could smell her, trapped in a cell behind the wall. He tells Vex that Evony was evil and insane, but a worthy foe, and ten times the leader he, Vex, would ever be. However, if Vex gave him three invitations to Engelram's party he would not rat him out to The Una Mens. Vex then calls his seamstress on the phone and orders her to give Dyson his tickets to the event. After Dyson leaves with the invitations, Vex takes out his anger on her and uses his mesmer power to make her burn her own face with the iron. As Hale and Dyson enter the venue, Engelram’s party is filled with dancers and people partying. Hale tells Dyson that every year one girl gets to meet the "elusive collector” but not because of the money or his collection of priceless Fae memorabilia. He explains that Engelram is an Amphisbaena, a wish granter, and that one girl gets her deepest desires granted. Hale comments that he wished his lady "would get here." Kenzi is still at home deciding what to wear. She decides to call Lauren and leaves a message telling her that they "weren't always copacetic" but she could use her hypothesis on some color blocking, and hoped she was safe, and if she got the message to call her back. Just then Massimo appears behind her holding a crossbow. She asks him what had taken so long because she'd called him an hour ago. Massimo takes out a round jar from his pocket and when she tries to grab it he pulls it way from reach and tells her that his Spark Extract is mined from the genitals of a Sprite. He begins to rub the ointment on her shoulders and when she objects to the quantity he has delivered, he tells her that she's already on his books for her last two visits. As he touches her, he suggests that if cash flow was a problem she could always pay him in other ways. Kenzi pulls away from him and tells him that he had tricked her, and had not made her Fae. She begs him for the ointment and tells him that she'll get him the money she owes him. He warns her that the next time he'll "show up with something with teeth." Hale is still waiting for Kenzi to arrive at the venue and Dyson points his attention to a woman at the bar with her back turned towards them wearing a backless dress. Hale ignores her. The woman turns to look in their direction and it's Kenzi. Dyson is pleasantly surprised and says her name, which makes Hale turn to look at her. Hale smiles at her with a look of appreciation in his eyes. When Dyson remarks that what she needs to do to get Engelram's attention might be out of her area of expertise, Kenzi replies that she had seduced "many a rich dork before." Kenzi then pulls Hale to the dance floor. A woman then asks Dyson if he could buy her a "free drink." As the woman moves down to stand closer to him, Bo appears standing at the bar. Startled, Dyson looks around but the vision was gone, shakes his head and utters "deja vu" under his breath. The woman tells him that her name is Clio and that Deja Vu had come down "with a case of the crabs." She tells him that she recognized him as a cop and that she was a Nymph. He turns down her flirtation lightheartedly. The lights dim and a spotlight falls on Kenzi and Hale in the middle of the dance floor. They begin to dance a tango. Kenzi is doing the hard part of spinning and falling into his arms. Dyson then walks onto the dance floor and grabs Kenzi. The two begin to dance. Kenzi spins towards Hale who then dances with her. Dyson claps his hands and Kenzi moves seductively towards him. He holds her as she lowers herself to the floor and spins. Hale steps in again and now they all do a threesome tango, with Kenzi going from one to the other. She spins around Hale's leg and Dyson interrupts, pushing Hale away. He holds Kenzi head downwards over his shoulder, spins her around, and lowers her, and as he's ready to release her as the dance is about to finish, he asks her, "Have we done this before?" and Kenzi responds, "This I would have remembered." She pushes him away and he falls backwards and at her feet. Kenzi then raises her arm and releases fireworks-like sparkles from her hand. An attendant then walks up to her with a red rose as the invitation to Engelram's private chamber. Kenzi enters a large hall containing the rare items that Engelram has collected, most in large crates but some out in the open. All of a sudden a man in a yellow tuxedo jacket looms over her. It's Engelram and below his waist he has the body of a giant cobra. The partying is still happening when Vex emerges from the back wall of the stage. He tells everyone to make merry while The Una Mens are on their way. Vex announces that he wants the wolf. Clio then walks up to Dyson and offers to get him out of there for a price, but Dyson tells her he'd rather stay and rip Vex's throat out. Clio then remarks, "The Morrigan and a mesmer, seriously?" She asks him if he knows how to repel. When no one responds to Vex's request, he makes a woman on the dance floor break her own neck. Everyone, including Clio, hurry out of the venue. Meanwhile, a stunned Kenzi asks Engelram what he was. He tells her that he's a humble gatherer of Fae memorabilia, and a big fan of her dancing, and that he's Amphisbaenea. He offers to grant her unspoken wish, but Kenzi tells him that what she wants is "the compass thingy." Engelram considers her wish shallow and tells her that he thought "the little human would wish for her return" instead. When a startled Kenzi asks him what he was talking about, he snaps his fingers and the compass appears floating in the air. Kenzi grabs it. She turns to leave when she stops and says, "You called me human." Engelram tells her that he should have realized it sooner because there was something vulnerable about her tango. He announces that he had granted her wish and was now going to swallow her. Dyson confronts Vex on the dance floor, empty except for the body of the woman Vex forced to break her own neck. Dyson and Vex are taunting each other as Vex moves closer to Dyson, then pulls down his eyelid and exposes a Recuerdo Coil. His memory had also been extracted. Vex wonders if what everyone will remember would lead them to challenge his position as The Morrigan. He'd be damned if he was going to let Kenzi make everyone regain their memory. He tells Dyson that he had done terrible things to get his mesmer back. Hale then walks up to Dyson and turns to face Vex, who then mesmers him into grabbing Dyson and covering his own mouth. Dyson warns Vex to leave Kenzi out of it. Vex turns and Dyson pulls Hale's hand away from his mouth, allowing Hale to use his Siren power on Vex. As Hale and Vex battle, Dyson runs to find Kenzi. Kenzi is trying to get away from Engelram, but he appears from around the corner of a crate she was hiding behind. Back on the dance floor, Vex is trying to mesmer Hale, but Hale uses his sonic whistle on him. While Vex cringes with pain, Hale tells him that he, Vex, had betrayed their agreement about everything, that he loved Kenzi, and asks how he could do this to her? Hale grabs Vex by the throat and Vex desperately asks him, "Is the former Ash really going to kill the current Morrigan? I don't think The Una Mens would like that!" To which Hale responds, "There's only one way to find out" and begins to kill Vex with his whistle. Kenzi can't escape from Engelram as he blocks her way at each attempt, then uses his tail to attack her. Dyson appears and Engelram looks at him quickly, but continues to go after Kenzi. Dyson grabs a weapon leaning against a crate and throws it at the head of the Amphisbaena tail, piercing and pinning it against the wall. As Kenzi and Dyson rush away, Engelram is seen mortally wounded and as he's dying says his last words, "Oh, my." Aife, meanwhile, is walking on a wharf and as a sailor passes by her, she smiles at him. She turns towards him and stops when someone calls her name. It's Trick. She responds, "It's been a long time," and turns to look at him. She smiles and says happily, "Hi, daddy." Back at Engelram's hall, Kenzi reaches for the Recuerdo Compass and sees that the glass has cracked. She looks at Dyson's eye and it still has the coil on it. Dyson tells her that they have to align the compass needle to true North, but just as she's about to do it Dyson stops her. He tells her that she has always been there for him. When she responds in kind, he says to her that he would give his life for her, that he'd never desert her, that perhaps Vex was right and this was as good as it gets, and maybe they could make it better. He moves closer to her and Kenzi tells him that she is lonely, but all of it isn't right and hasn't been for a while. She tells him that her "heart hurts" but doesn't know why. Dyson respond that whatever happens they're in it together. To which Kenzi responds, "Yes. Friends to the end. Brothers before ho's. Pals at The Dal." Dyson takes the compass from Kenzi and activates it. Instantly they feel excruciating pain; each one grabbing their temples. When the pain stops they look at each other, wide-eyed, and say "Bo" simultaneously. Back at the wharf, Trick has also just recovered from the pain of his memory restoration and exclaims "No!" as he faces an Aife who also has had her memory restored. She looks at him with hatred on her face and menacingly says, "Hi...daddy." Aife pulls out a large knife from her handbag and as Trick tries to calm her, she tells him, "It's all that I have left. It's all that's kept me alive. It's my hate! Knowing that one day we would have our reunion and it would end with you spilling your cursed blood." Trick tries to reassure her that, "I'll find her for us." Aife lets out an enraged wail and snarls at Trick before lunging at him with the knife, declaring "This is for her!" Kensi and Dyson run out to the dance floor and find Hale holding his head and Vex on the floor. When she asks Hale if he was okay, Vex answered that he was fine. Kensi, Hale, and Dyson then wonder how long Bo had been missing and where they could even start to look for her. Dyson's phone alarm begins to ring and Kenzi tells him not to go, but Dyson replies that the last person to see Bo alive was Tamsin, and Kenzi then pushes him, telling him to go. The large wicker basket seen at the beginning of the episode begins to open and black goo starts to pour out of it. Lauren appears sporting red hair and picking up plates from booths at a restaurant. She's wearing a name tag that says "Amber." Lauren suddenly stops and drops a plate on the table next to her. She puts her hands up to her mouth and whispers Bo's name. Overcome with emotion and holding back tears, she sits down and says, "Bo...I remember." Bo's face partially appears, and as if startled awake from slumber opens her eyes. They're bright blue. Songs and Music * It’s All Good Honey by Matt Kingsley * Just For You courtesy APM Music * Libertango by courtesy of Kironmusic Productions * Noches De Vino Tinto by Matt Kingsley * Pentagram Rock by Nichol Robertson * Plaza De Ramblas by Matt Kingsley Trivia * Main Characters appearing in premiere: Bo (seen briefly at event bar and episode close), Dyson, Kenzi, Lauren, Trick, Hale. * Recurring Characters: Vex; The Morrigan (Evony Fleurette Marquise) is mentioned only and appears as a portrait; Tamsin is mentioned only. * When Kenzi and Aife are at the diner and Aife thralls the waitress, and then Kenzi sees a vision of Bo's face, it's a nod to the scene in It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World where Bo and Kenzi had pancakes and milkshakes at a diner, and Bo used her succubus touch to get out of paying the bill. * The use of "Oh, my." as Engelram's last words is an homage to George Takei and his signature catchphrase made famous by Howard Stern who had recorded Takei saying it — when he would be a guest on Stern's program and something outrageous was said during the broadcast, the "Oh, my!" tape was used as Takei's reaction to it. Stern began to use the recording even when Takei was not a guest. Category:Episodes:Season 4 Category:Songs and Music